


Alba.

by Yuli_Yellow15



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fanchild, life modern AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_Yellow15/pseuds/Yuli_Yellow15
Summary: Ante la vida de casados ha llegado alguien más en su vida, tanto Luffy como Zoro aprenden a ser padres primerizos y muchas cosas más.N/A: Lamentable summary.
Relationships: Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami & Nico Robin, Nami/Nico Robin, Portgas D. Ace & Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo. Ante el primer día.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar.
> 
> Estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto sin haber terminado los demás, pero lo necesito escribir con todas las fuerzas del mundo, ¡No puedo contenerme! ¿Vale? La cosa es que en todo esto que estoy poniendo quiero explicar un poco de lo que quiero tratar y como se desarrollara, me pica el alma sabiendo que saldré de la comodidad y estrés de BNHA como fandom para entrar a uno nuevo en picada; solo que One Piece ha sido un soporte para mi durante unos largos ocho años se podría decir, en fin.
> 
> Desde que comencé en Wattpad un año antes es cuando estaba ya en el fandom de One Piece dándole duro a la escritura, fanfiction fue una etapa que quiero olvidar si es que quiero crecer en un punto intermedio de lo que quiero llegar a ser, me afecto de cierta manera a las inseguridades, lo recupere de inmediato cuando entre al pozo sin fin de escribir en Wattpad. Ahora quiero ser más seria con este proyecto porque es de One Piece, sobre una OTP que me comenzó a gustar apenas hace poco, una pequeña culpa dentro de mi ser, si, pero que ha picado mi mente y corazón como escritora.   
> El nombre fue demasiado difícil para mí, ¡Dios! Una tortura porque soy demasiado mala para darle títulos increíbles, solo que cuando estuve rondando en darle algo decente a la presentación pensé en el Alba y así se quedo porque no soy de nombres épicos con originalidad. Al final querré ponerle el nombre de una canción en inglés, es omegaverse, un tema muy ambiguo que quería usar desde los Fanfics de KatsuDeku, pero no pude implementarlo porque está plagado de Fanfics con esa temática y el mío será uno del millón; cambia la época, es un AU vida moderna. 
> 
> Sobre las shipps este aclarado en las etiquetas, pido aquí en wattpad porque este lo escribo para aquí, que no pongan comentarios malos sobre lo que estoy haciendo, a cualquiera que escribe algo que le gusta y lo quiere mostrar a los demás le llegan las inseguridades solo por eso. 
> 
> Para AO3, se que esto esta en español y ¡Lo siento! No he practicado mucho mi inglés que de hace mucho es también medio torpe, no quisiera hacer un error ortográfico. Agradezco si es que alguien del fandom ingles esta leyendo el fanfic y si tienen dudas, las aclarare con los comentarios y respuestas.
> 
> Mis actualizaciones serán lentas, ¡Perdón! Espero que disfruten mucho del fanfic porque estoy haciendo un esfuerzo mega enorme, para mi el entrar a esta pequeña parte del fandom representa mucho, ya que One Piece es uno de mis animes/mangas favoritos. 
> 
> ¡Sin más que añadir! ¡Les dejo el prólogo!

**Alba.**

**Long-fic.**

Aclaraciones: AU Omegaverse, AU Moderm Life, pareja establecida.

Parejas: Zolu, AcexSanji, etc.

Prologo. Ante el primer día.

Fue una noche fría de otoño cuando Aiko había nacido, lo claro de esa larga noche que había sufrido Roronoa Zoro en espera de que los médicos notificaran algo, la llegada de varios de sus amigos que preguntaban y los hermanos de su pareja causaban nervios en el hombre; Zoro que era una persona de carácter fuerte, parecía sufrir el triple que cualquiera en la sala que le acompañaba. Le punzaba su marca e intentaba calmar eso con una clásica pelea con Vinsmoke Sanji mientras Ace se interponía entre ellos, no querían que las enfermeras les sacara del hospital solo por dos personas y cualquiera cuestionaría a Zoro por no estar con su esposo en esos momentos; solo que todos conocían la decisión del omega que se encontraba dentro en esos instantes.

Para ellos era un hecho que Monkey D. Luffy era alguien que tomaba decisiones que nadie le haría cambiar de parecer, lo pensaban con más profundidad del como llegaron a congeniar entre Zoro y Luffy que en los tiempos cuando estudiaban la preparatoria, desconocían que existía un lazo entre ellos; podrían decir que era algo de las almas gemelas como muchos que estaban unidos decían, solo que el juego de por medio de las clases existía. Zoro era todo lo contrario a Luffy en algunos aspectos, conforme fueron viendo como crecía sus sentimientos, se dieron cuenta que además de ser predestinados, más allá de eso su relación se desarrollaba sin pensar que el otro estaba atado por el llamado destino. 

Hasta ese momento cuando predomina que el pequeño grupo de amigos de ambos había establecido su familia, ellos habían llegado con la segunda sorpresa, después de dos años de casados habían anunciado que iban a ser padres y ese día celebraron con ansias de conocer al nuevo miembro; no obstante, era común en esta sociedad que llegaran los hijos después del matrimonio, un pensamiento que no terminaba de gustarle a Zoro por el simple hecho de que antes sabía que muchas personas veían a Luffy como un objeto. El omega era algo más para el alfa, no existía ese proclamado rango que dictaba ciertas cosas donde denigraban a los omegas como simples objetos que daban hijos; Zoro no se ajustaba a ese sistema al igual que Luffy, incluso sus amigos no lo hacían.

Era algo absurdo de pensar.

Usopp había contado la cantidad de vueltas que Zoro había dado en el pasillo, las veces en que Ace detenía a Sanji de querer fumar un poco, también las interminables apuestas que hacía Nami con los demás sobre cuanto más se tardarían en la sala; para el mentiroso del grupo era algo gracioso verles tan nerviosos, sumando que el único que faltaba a esa locura en el pasillo era Chopper que se encontraba en el hospital, solo que en otra área, seguro su amigo estaba igual de nervioso que los demás hasta que escucharon a la voz más calmada de todos, Robin proponía que la mayoría fuera a descansar por ese momento. Optaron por hacerle caso a la chica, muchos se marcharon por el simple hecho de que habían llegado en pijama o hechos un desastre con sus ropas del trabajo, Usopp fue el que se quedo junto a Zoro por el simple hecho de que alguien debía mantenerlo calmado.

—Me va a entrar la enfermedad de no estar con personas nerviosas con solo verte —bromeo Usopp para aligerar un poco el ambiente—. No estés de esa forma, recuerda que el gran Usopp está contigo

— ¡Se están tardando! —Gruño Zoro arrugando la nariz

Él solo asintió por lo dicho del contrario, llevaban tiempo dentro, aunque había sido casi lo mismo con lo de Sanji hasta cuando vieron que Ace se había desmayado y Luffy reía tan alto por su hermano mayor. Usopp recuerda que en ambas ocasiones iba a ser tranquilo, llegar a casa con Kaya después de haber ido a arreglar unas cosas con la editorial donde estaba por publicar su primer y segundo libro, lo de Sanji ocurrió justo en la tarde, pero lo de Luffy fue en la noche cuando le avisaron. Cierta gracia fue ver llegar a Nami con mascarilla y una bata de baño; quién diría que la chica que daba el clima en uno de los noticieros más famosos llegaría a un hospital de esa forma.

Pasaron otras tres largas horas, para ese momento ya era 28 de septiembre y fue cuando la doctora había salido para decirles que todo estaba en orden, solo en ese momento, Zoro pudo dejar salir todo el aire contenido. Fue el que tuvo la dicha de ser el primero en entrar a la habitación donde Luffy ahora descansaba, sonrió al acercarse a él y cuando lo tuvo tan cerca pudo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes hambre? —Zoro comento sabiendo que el omega estaba cansado y con un poco de sueño—. Deberías descansar, mañana te traerán comida de contrabando y eso lo sabemos ambos

—Zoro… Ella es muy linda —habla Luffy por primera vez después de horas lejos de su alfa—. Aiko se veía tan pequeña, ya quiero que la veas tu mismo

A primeras horas de la mañana, una enfermera llevaba consigo a la que era la hija de ambos, Aiko Roronoa que para suerte de Sanji tendría a dos marimos, cosa que no podía permitirse decir debido a que era un caballero, ante todo, cabello rizado color verde y podría decirse que la cosa más pequeña que pudieron ver los demás que visitaban a la bebé. Nami para su suerte había alcanzado una nueva ganancia ante las apuestas que logro hacer con los demás, así pudo llegar con un regalo y aseguraba a Robin que Zoro se estaba volviendo demasiado sobreprotector. Era claro que el alfa se sentía un poco molesto por las cantidades de personas que Luffy iba conociendo y llegaban a ver a su pequeña, donde se apaciguo un poco fue al final de las visitas cuando se encontraron ambos en la habitación junto a la pequeña que sonreía al estar en los brazos de Luffy.

—Maldita Nami, sigue haciendo apuestas —comenta Zoro al chasquear su lengua

—Me parece divertido, todos se sienten felices por saber que la manada ha crecido —aclara Luffy con una sonrisa grande de lado a lado

Zoro suelta un largo suspiro, Luffy parecía tan feliz que su olor llego a su nariz y era algo que también apaciguaba un poco su sentir del alfa. Para cuando llegaran a su casa podría pensar de nuevo en todas esas personas que iban a volver a ir y salir solo por ver a su hija.


	2. Capítulo 1. Un primer aroma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante lo que es un primer momento, ambos estan inquietos por llevarlo bien con Aiko.

Capítulo I. Un primer aroma.

Había pasado dos días que habían dado de alta a Luffy, esos dos días en casa fueron incesantes visitas de más gente que quería conocer a Aiko, una de las ultimas personas había sido Hancock, aquella modelo famosa que seguía enamorada del omega aún sabiendo que tenía pareja y sobre todo estuvo encantada con lo maravillosa que era la pequeña ante los abrazos. Era una bebé risueña ante cualquier persona, cosa que a Zoro le llegaba a molestar en cierto punto porque entre más pasaba de brazos en brazos, su hija olía a una mezcla de olores que mareaban a cualquiera que estuviera cerca y solo cuando Luffy la tenía entre sus brazos era cuando recuperaba ese dulce aroma a carne con miel. Sabo les había preguntado sobre el olor de la bebé, difícilmente lograban diferenciar cual era debido a que se mezclaba demasiado rápido, Luffy no tenía problemas con eso, pero Zoro un poco.

—Hoy nadie vendrá…—comenta Luffy soltando un largo suspiro—. Es un poco triste, pero ya debíamos tener un poco de tiempo para estar con ella

—Solo porque tu permites que vengan más y más personas —responde Zoro arrugando la nariz—. También la niña se puede estresar al pasar de tantos brazos, apenas reconoce el olor de ambos para que conozca muchos más

—Es por eso por lo que les pedí que nos dejaran unas semanas con ella, Robin me explico que también puede enfermar a Aiko y no quiero eso —explica Luffy abrazando a su pequeña

Aunque en parte Luffy deseara que conociera a todos sus amigos y compañeros con los que contaba desde la secundaria, entendía lo que Robin le había dicho ante la nueva situación que tenía enfrente, ya que cuidar a un bebé era una cosa que él no lograba comprender del todo y al igual que con Zoro era un mundo distinto a lo que se estaban encaminando. Ante lo que decía su pareja, conocía perfecto la conexión que ahora tenía con su pequeña muy vibrante en cada parte de su ser cuando sus sentidos se disparaban porque ella ya no estaba cómoda y para él que desde hace tiempo que no había tomado un libro para informarse, aprendió muchas cosas en relación con lo que debía hacer en casos de que Aiko empezara a dar un malestar por el estrés que generaba tener tanta gente a su alrededor.

Era claro que para ambos la reacción iba a ser de inmediata, Zoro que era el alfa tenía su deber de proteger a su pareja e hija instintivamente, así pasaba cada rato que veía a Aiko en otros brazos de alguien y para ellos que estuvieron informándose con revistas sobre bebés donde había cientos de artículos; entendieron que tenían un gran problema. Su hija no iba a presentar ninguna característica de su segundo género hasta la preadolescencia, solo iba a ser ella sin ser juzgada por las demás personas como era así en la sociedad y si ella resultaba ser omega, no existía ningún problema que quisiera hacer lo que ella quisiera, ninguno le veía problema que ella quisiera alzarse en contra de los principios y reglas establecidas en el mundo. Lo importante era que fuera feliz, cosa que Zoro golpearía a cualquiera que intentara destrozar los sueños de su hija y Luffy era el mismo pensamiento que su pareja porque para él no existían limites siendo omega, aunque fueran claros las personas que le repitan lo mismo.

Pesé que en ciertos momentos existía esos temores, ahora solo disfrutaban de esos momentos con Aiko entre sus brazos, la adaptaban para que reconociera los olores de ambos y ya tiempo después cuando estuvieran seguros de que la pequeña les reconocía como un lugar seguro, podrían iniciar a introducir a su vida a sus amigos. Lo aprendido que llevaban era que los bebés debían identificar a sus padres por los aromas, saber que contaban con un lugar seguro y que no existieran tantos olores a su alrededor, ya que eso podría estresarles o enfermarles debido a que en cierto aspecto tratan de buscar esa fragancia con el que ya se andaban familiarizando. Lo siguiente que debían de hacer era descubrir el aroma de su hija, también debían reconocerlo.

—Aiko sigue oliendo mucho a los demás —comenta Zoro arrugando más la nariz—. Detecto el olor al de mandarinas de la bruja de Nami y eso que estuvo ayer

—Va a ser difícil que se vayan los aromas… También huele a rosas como Hancock —responde Luffy soltando un largo suspiro—. Ya le di un baño con ayuda de Vivi, ¿no puedes reconocer su aroma?

— ¡Claro que no! Es demasiado sutil que se combina con tantos, ya te digo que incluso puedo reconocer que tiene del tonto cocinero —contesta Zoro un poco irritado

Luffy ríe un tanto al ver como Zoro refunfuña por lo bajo, reconoce muy dentro de sus pensamientos que esta vez no pensó bien las cosas, porque ni mucho menos el alfa podía identificar un simple aroma con tantos que estaban impregnados en su ropa, manos, rostro y mucho más. Fue con el pasar de las horas que ya cerca de un nuevo amanecer cuando sienten que en la habitación se impregna una leve fragancia a lavanda con romero, era algo particular para ambos saber que su hija tenía olor diferente a lo que se esperaban. Descubrieron que ella soltaba ese olor al despertar, cuando se sentía segura, feliz, amada tanto que era relajante para ambos como un analgésico y ante su comunicación de ellos con su hija mediante sus aromas era fácil entender como se sentía.

Ya pasada más de una semana y media, Luffy pudo decirles a todos que ya podían volver a visitarlos, aunque con ciertas peticiones del omega que pedía especial cuidado con Aiko que daba indicios de estar en contacto con otras personas antes y se sentía un poco irritada. No era por otra cosa que Monkey D. Garp, él cual había ido a conocer a su bisnieta en sus vacaciones que le daban y poco después Vivi que se iba de viaje a Europa por algunos asuntos de trabajo que tenía. Poco tiempo después del mensaje, Robin y Nami fueron de las primeras en ir de nuevo, una cosa que sabían era que ambas eran excelentes madres aún teniendo a sus dos mellizos, cosa que por el trabajo de ellas tenían que estar en casa de Bellemere u Olvia; algo que les demostraba a ambos que muy pronto tendrían que volver a su rutina de trabajo y comenzar a dejar a Aiko con alguna de sus opciones dentro de su mente.

Para ellos que era algo nuevo que experimentaban por primera vez, comprendían ciertos temores que sufrían sus amigos que eran padres y los que no, compartían las mismas penas dentro de sus mentes. Otro nuevo panorama se abría frente a ellos cuando sintieron que su tiempo en casa se volvía en pocos días, sentían que apenas habían enfrentado lo duro que era adaptar a su hija a sus aromas, la casa y a los demás para que los reconociera como parte de su familia; ahora veían que debían planear entre ellos lo que querían marcar como una rutina para Aiko durante las horas que ellos no estaban presentes e igual como lo sobrellevaría la niña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡MUCHAS NOTAS!!
> 
> Me tomo un poco plantear esto, justo cuando empece a escribirlo, me puse a pensar y me dije a mi misma: "¿Por qué omegaverse?". Claro que hace tiempo quería escribir este tipo de tematica, pero me complico yo la vida sola, aunque estoy emocionada porque esto girara entorno a la pequeña familia de Zoro y Luffy. Tengo muchas cosas en mente para futuro, pero aún no llego a ese punto y tortura misma para mi alma. 
> 
> Antes de que se me pase, entorno a lo de las familias e hijos:
> 
> -Ace y Sanji tienen dos hijos, mellizos que son niño y niña (después los presentare mejor).   
> -Robin y Nami igual tienen dos hijos, mellizos e igual son un niño y una niña.   
> -Usopp y Kaya tienen un hijo.  
> -Sabo y Koala tienen una hija. 
> 
> Ya de hay estan Zoro y Luffy con la pequeña Aiko, los pequeños nacieron entre unos meses antes a un año. Es cosa de adivinar, jajajaja no es cierto :* y Vivi es diseñadora (lo pensé asi) mientras que Hancock en una charla intensa con mi hermano pensamos en que era modelo. Ya como saben, Nami es meteorologa que presenta el clima en un noticiero demasiado conocido. Ahora con lo de los demás ya tengo en mente sus profesiones, pero con Zoro y Luffy no llego a iluminarme del todo, mi hermano me dijo que a Zoro lo ve con algo relacionado a los deportes de espadas y empece a investigar, pensé que es maestro de kendo y kenjutsu, aunque tambien lo veo como un concursante, me falta investigar si esos deportes son oficiales para campeonatos y todo eso. Lo de Luffy he pensado en tantas opciones, solo que no se me ocurre algo fijo para él, pensé en que podría ser un presentador o algo en la televisión por su personalidad extrovertida, además de que vi una imagen hace poco en Twitter y mi mente dijo "si le queda". 
> 
> Posiblemente quede así, seguire discutiendo esa decisión con la almohada. 
> 
> Otra cosita más, tal vez actualice seguido en esta semana y parte de la siguiente porque mi hermano no esta, el se encuentra de vacaciones y por él no podía actualizar, ya que juego Brawl Stars con él durante dos horas, después vemos una serie o pelicula; O vuelvo a ver One Piece mientras el empieza a verlo por primera vez. Ya hemos visto hasta lo de Marineford y empezando la Isla Gyojin, me da miedo el ritmo que estamos llevando viendo OP, eso es lo que me detenía en escribir y actualizar porque me toma tiempo escribir, soy de esas que cuando tienen inspiración se detiene a escribir más de 5000 palabras antes de que se le olvide todo. 
> 
> Pero bueno, si alguna cosita se me olvido, posiblemente lo añada en el siguiente capítulo. Además, pronto, muy pronto podran ver otro fanfic ZoLu, lo quiero escribir sobre el hanahaki porque me encanta ese tema y siento que encaja mucho con ellos en ciertos puntos. También quiero escribir algo con tematica de Harry Potter porque me encanta pensar en ciertas cosas que podría pasar si ellos estan en Hogwarts, no sé que más vaya a escribir sobre ellos, pero volvere durante esta semanita y tiempo después; ¡Solo esperenlo! 
> 
> Entonces, nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 2. Un nuevo comienzo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy piensa sobre que debe hacer con Aiko ahora que debe regresar al trabajo y lo lleva a sentirse mal por todo lo que acontece de nuevo a su alrededor.

Capítulo 2.

Cuando fue un día antes de que Luffy iniciara a trabajar, comenzó a pensar en lo que haría con Aiko y es que al leer libros junto a revistas que le daban opciones, el omega no se sentía tan cómodo con la idea de dejar a su hija con otras personas imaginando que podría llorar por no percibir el aroma de alguno de ellos o sentirse incomoda por tener otro aroma durante horas que no fueran de sus padres. Claro que podía tomarse otra semana más, solo que Zoro le había dicho que, si se seguía aplazando todo, se le volvería a él más difícil de alejarse de su bebé como cualquier instinto que le llamaba por tenerla en sus brazos o en el cunero, pero siempre a su vista para saber que se encontraba bien. Era algo que le mortificaba debido a que no sabía como combatir con esos sentimientos que llegaban su cuerpo, cosa que Aiko percibía por el amargo aroma que se había transformado el de su progenitor y era algo que le disgustaba a Luffy, el ser omega le volvía vulnerable a distintas sensaciones.

Afectaba a su mente y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, cosa que nunca le llego a gustar porque así no podía actuar como él hubiera querido con sus sentidos intactos; Aiko lloró ante ese aroma que cambio el ambiente al igual que Luffy, ella se estaba alterando. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de cargarla entre sus brazos e intentar calmarla con algunos gestos, si llegaba a pensar que debía hacer, tenía muchos pendientes en realidad.

—Y nunca paran —murmura Luffy revolviendo su cabello con una sola mano

Si bien habían logrado sobrellevar las primeras semanas de vida de Aiko, aún les deparaba un montón de cosas que ante todo reaccionaban los instintos de ambos como alfa y omega. Bufo al volver a pensar lo que ocasiona todos esos métodos que daban incluso en los hospitales, si no hubiera sido por todo lo que recomendaban, Luffy hubiera regresado a su trabajo desde hace dos semanas y no se hubiera aburrido con los programas de televisión. Entendía que Aiko le iba a necesitar, pero también se estaba volviendo como las plantas que tienen en casa y se les olvida regar, aunque existía esa posibilidad de que aprendiera a cocinar; claro que los demás le negaron hacerlo porque sus dotes de cocina son un fiasco.

Sanji le decía la mayoría de las veces que iba a su casa que no necesitaba preocuparse por eso, siempre lo tendría como el amigo que le llegaría a cocinar y más con una niña en casa; cosa que al final, optaban por comer comida rápida que le llevaban hasta su casa mientras podían ver cualquier cosa en la televisión. Para Sanji que era un chef con un tiempo demasiado ajetreado, encontraba espacio para ir a ver que ni el marimo o Luffy quemaran la cocina y varias veces les encontraba comiendo comida que podía encargar desde casa, por directorio o celular. La pregunta llega a su mente varias veces, ¿cómo podrían sobrevivir cuando la niña creciera?, tenía que llevar una alimentación balanceada, si querían que creciera sana y fuerte, además de que la comida que le planeaban dar no era apropiada para un infante.

Claro que el cocinero tuvo que empezar a decirles como hacer algunas cosas, por lo mientras que iniciaban viendo tutoriales y a no quemar las cosas. Se preocupa más por Aiko que por sus amigos, ellos pueden comer lo que sea y seguir con su mala alimentación, la niña necesita cierto cuidado.

—Hoy espere a que llegaras, ¡Sanji! —Habla Luffy cuando llega el rubio

—Espero que no hayas intentado algo en la cocina como ayer —responde Sanji recordando los sucesos del día anterior

La única evidencia de lo acontecido ayer es un sartén que sigue en el fregadero con algo pegado, cosa que ni Zoro pudo quitar al intentar tallar con fuerza y lo han dejado arrumbado en espera a que se les ocurra que hacer con ese traste ya echado a perder; después de unos minutos llega Zoro con las compras que tuvo que hacer porque entre Luffy y él tienen que aprender a preparar las cosas en la cocina. Aunque al final, Zoro piensa que es una perdida de tiempo sabiendo que tienen comida en el refrigerador que le traen los demás e incluso de lo que llegan a comprar cuando ni cocinan, además de que Sanji se dedica a guardarles montones de cosas en varios recipientes para que puedan sobrevivir.

Aquella tarde, cuando terminan de hacer un intento de curry llega Usopp con una sonrisa de lado a lado y mostrando la increíble portada de su libro; cosa que hace a Luffy quiera celebrar por todo lo alto sobre ese hecho. Llevaban tiempo viendo como su compañero se aburría en su trabajo que había encontrado hasta que descubrió el apasionante mundo de escribir y con cada mentira que había dicho a lo largo de su vida, pudo hacer crecer cada cuento que escribía para infantes; poco después de que le dieran el vistazo bueno a una novela que iba a llevar a una saga como alardeaba Usopp cada que iba a decir las buenas noticias a Luffy que escuchaba atento y seguía preguntando sobre esa nueva idea que había tenido. Para todos sus amigos, Usopp escribía fantasioso y llegaba a sonar un poco más fuera de lo común de lo que podría buscar a la lógica, los niños amaban las historias de aquel escritor que les escribió sobre las aventuras de un reno que podía hablar.

Aquellos libros eran sobre el reno que había nacido en un país frio hasta que conoció a sus amigos, un médico como su amigo el más pequeño del grupo y ayudaba a distintos animales mientras comenzaba a vivir sus propias aventuras. Ahora, Usopp se aventuro por las novelas de fantasía y con una temática que le llamaba la atención desde pequeño, Piratas; lo que conllevo a que investigara algunas cosas, se pusiera a hablar con Luffy durante horas sobre lo interesante que era describir lugares que jamás hubiera visitado y al concluir su primer borrador, le preguntaron sobre el nombre del protagonista.

_Monkey D. Luffy._

¿Por qué?

Así podía mostrarle a cada uno de sus lectores que detrás de un personaje alegre e infantil, podía existir una persona demasiado fuerte y no solo termino por incluir a su amigo por eso, sino que era como un regalo de él para Luffy por haber tenido a Aiko. Procuraba contarle a la bebé sobre cada una de las ideas que se le había ocurrido mientras Luffy también escuchaba, le decía sobre otras cosas que se imaginaba y parecían fantásticas a su parecer.

—Así que… Piratas con poderes —dice Sanji hojeando la portada y el resumen que venía por detrás del libro—. No me suena interesante, ¿qué tiene de especial?

—Muchas cosas, ¡Sanji! —Luffy responde con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tiene aventuras, Usopp lo hizo increíble y cuenta sobre una tripulación

—Y lo mejor de todo, es que el gran Usopp le añadió a cada uno de ustedes —comenta Usopp levantando su dedo índice—. Me tomó tiempo el concluirlo en algo, solo que me detuve en el momento en que los mugiwaras salvan a su compañera de las manos del CP-9 y faltaba mucho más

— ¿Qué sucede después? —Zoro le pregunta ahora con un cierto interés

—Es un secreto, tendrán que esperar a la siguiente parte mientras ideo en que retomarlo y es seguro que será con su llegada a una isla maldita —contesta Usopp asintiendo ante la idea—. El capitán se tendría que enfrentar a un shichibukai y muchas cosas más…

—Shishishishi, es genial, ¿verdad? No puedo esperar para saber más —dice Luffy emocionado por aquello—. Y para leerle todo a Aiko, conozca el gran trabajo que hace Usopp

Algo que logra distraer a Luffy es cuando sus amigos llegan a visitarle, ahora con las grandes noticias de Usopp sobre el libro, se encuentra con una nueva idea dentro de su mente y no deja de rondar hasta que es la hora de despedirse de ellos; Aiko necesita a alguien que le cuide, Luffy se lo tiene que comunicar de alguna u otra forma mientras piensa en la persona ideal para que lo haga. Entre Zoro y él habían pensado en opciones para que se sintieran más cómodos sabiendo que la dejaban con alguien de confianza, la mayoría de sus conocidos trabajaban o estaban ocupados. Solo que Luffy no tomaba en cuenta que tenía la posibilidad de dejarla con su abuelo, Makino o alguien más porque no le gustaba pensar que Garp cuidaría de la niña como cuidaba de él y al final se la dejaría a Dadan si tenía alguna cosa que hacer en su trabajo. Con Makino, él ya le había dado mucha lata desde pequeño y no quiere darle más con su hija, ella ya tiene una familia que también cuidar.

Llevarla a alguno de sus trabajos no era una opción, nadie les dejaría tener a la bebé porque podría llorar y hacer demasiado ruido o era el pensamiento de los demás; Luffy junto a Zoro terminan optando por la idea de dejarla en una guardería, cosa que no les encanta, pero les aseguran que cuidarían bien de su pequeña. Ya a como se ajustará su horario, uno de los dos pasaría a recogerla y otro a dejarla a esa guardería que le recomendó Nami, ya que al igual que ellos tiene muchos pendientes que hacer; no puede dejar siempre a sus hijos con Bellmere u Olvia que también ellas tienen cosas que hacer con sus trabajos. El nombre de uno de los cuidadores era Rosinante Donquixote, persona que reconocía Luffy por el nombre de uno de los políticos que había escuchado mucho su nombre en donde trabajaba y otro era Law que en su momento dijo que había sido su padre adoptivo.

Aquella mañana cuando Zoro acompaña a Luffy para dejar a Aiko, le ve un tanto nervioso e induce que es por separarse de su hija, cualquier omega tendría ese sentimiento cada que era la primera vez apartándose de uno de sus hijos para ir a trabajar si es que se los permitía su pareja. Una vez la dejan en la guardería, Luffy retoma la misma aptitud alegre que tiene, mientras tiene en mente que debe ir a la televisora a seguir con su trabajo y aún sabiendo que al final de sus horas puede tener de nuevo a Aiko. Zoro toma un camino distinto cuando están por tomar el tren, Luffy sigue esperando otro que le llevara a su trabajo y termina pensando en ciertas cosas como que el tiempo pasa rápido en algunas ocasiones, en otras demasiado lento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡MÁS NOTAS! 
> 
> Mi idea de este capítulo ha quedado plasmada, con altas ganas de continuar con más, pero será para otro capítulo que espero subirlo pronto. Me tomo un poquito pensar que más plasmar, como llevarlo y al final quedo esto cortito, pero me siento feliz con el resultado; ante la idea de querer mostrar que incluso Sanji esta preocupado por el rumbo que ambos llevan como padres y Usopp con un regalo para Luffy y Aiko por asi decirlo. 
> 
> Lo de dejar a su hija en una guardería fue por mero pensamiento mío, primero pensé en Garp pero el hombre la terminaría dejando con Dadan y Luffy no querra eso para su pequeña; después en Makino, pero ella ya tiene familia y no quieren dejarle un adicional más, aunque ella gustoza lo haría. Ya entonces llego ese pensamiento, porque entre más pensaba en alguna idea más conflictivo se volvía y asi es como Rosinante se convierte en cuidador porque así lo veo. Ya el siguiente sera tal vez un poco más largo, iré escribiendolo en las noches porque es el único momento que tengo para sentarme a pensar sobre esto, más sabiendo que sigo con One Piece y muchas cosas más por ver. 
> 
> Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace meses que no escribo nada, perdón si esta un poco vago lo que he hecho, no sabía como continuar y mi mente colapsaba de nervios por publicar algo. Las actualizaciones seran algo lentas, depende de mi creatividad y mi tiempo porque estoy viendo de nuevo One Piece, tengo muchas ideas en mi mente, pero la cuarentena pone mi mente en modo avión.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
